


Life Circling Life

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Relative to Jack's lifetime, his team have the lifetimes of butterflies, but he still values them.





	Life Circling Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tw100's Challenge #281 - Lepidoptera; a bit more angsty than the last time, but heartfelt.

His team, like a flock of butterflies, compared to him: Gwen, the Swallowtail, bold and beautiful, soaring high and free; Tosh, the Greystreak, seemingly plain yet elegant in her own way; Owen, the Red Admiral, flashy and seemingly garish, but delightful; and Ianto, the Monarch, the one who'd kept coming back, time after time, as if on a migratory route.

They would fade, he would see them fall away one day, while he endured, motionless as a Higgs-Boson particle. And yet they relieved the shadows of his life, the way they glowed with life and color, making his winter into spring.


End file.
